Sibling Love
by Bekahful
Summary: Collaboration with alpha-beta-omega1996. Bella and Edward are step-siblings that hate each other. What happens when there's a spark? Canon Couples, AH, OOC 3RD CHAPTER UP!
1. Chiffon and Rose Petals

**Alpha-beta-omega1996: Hello! This is my first collaboration, if it doesn't mesh well…don't freaking read it! Vampirefan17 is like my best friend on fanfiction (other than you Chlo) and we figured we'd give it a try.**

**Vampirefan17: Sorry, I just had to add this, but… Aw, thanks!**

Chapter One: Chiffon and Rose Petals

I never thought that I'd be sitting at my mother's beautiful fall wedding, yet here I am. Esme is the best mother a girl could ask for.

Even though she was only eighteen when my father abandoned a very pregnant Esme at the altar, she's supported me all through my life and always has been there for me, no matter how much it hurt her. We'd lived in a shithole apartment until I was nine and then my mom got a job as an architect, thus earning us a lot of money to get a real home designed by her.

So when she came to me and told me she met someone, I could only be too happy. Carlisle was really nice…but his son, Edward… The first day I met him, he just looked down his nose at me, like I was some kind of gum on the bottom of his shoe.

The song came on to signal the beginning of the wedding and I got ready to step through the door. Oh yeah, did I tell you, Edward's the best man, and guess who's the maid of honor?

Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner. Me. I linked arms with Him and we stepped through the door.

"Did I tell you, you look absolutely stunning today, Isabella." He whispered. My dress was a really pretty dark blue strapless satin dress that barely swept the floor with a small white flower at the waist.

"You do too, Edward." I said quietly. He really was cute. His reddish-brown hair was always a tousled mess, which today was gelled back; his emerald green eyes could go all the way to his soul. But, Edward and I pulled together and managed to do something really special for our parents. But there's something about him. Nobody knows this but, I'm totally in love with him. But it's not like I'll ever tell him, so I settle for constantly bitching at him. It's really funny sometimes.

I went and stood by the altar, next to my mom's friend Liz, waiting for my mother to walk down the aisle.

The traditional wedding march started and the doors were once again swept open, revealing a breathtaking bride, holding the arm of my cousin Emmett McCarty. My grandfather and uncle died in a car crash a few years ago. His mother, Kate, and Esme moved all of us in together after the accident.

Esme looked beautiful. Her silky Vera Wang dress hung in all the right places. She floated confidently down the rose petal covered aisle. The best part of all was the look on her face, though. She looked like she was on top of the world. My heart squeezed. All I ever wanted was for mommy to be happy, and now she was.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two people in holy matrimony…" I kind of went off into my own little world while the preacher spoke.

"I now present Mr. and Mrs. Carlisle Cullen. You may kiss the bride." Everyone clapped and I realized I had one tear stranding lazily down my cheeks.

Everyone went to our home for the reception. Emmett and I decorated the entire property for this event as a surprise for mom.

"May we have your attention?" Edward asked politely from the stage. Everyone looked up at us expectantly. Emmett adjusted his guitar and Jasper, Emmett's friend, grabbed his drumsticks.

"Hello." I said into my microphone. "Edward, Emmett, Jasper and I would like to perform a song for the happy couple. Mom, I love you and I only want to see you happy. And, Carlisle, welcome to the family. This song is dedicated to you." I grinned. "Would you clear some space for the first official dance of the bride and groom?"

I gestured behind me to start the song. Emmett started to play the first few bars of "I Run to You" by Lady Antebellum.

**(Bella, **_**Edward,**__Both)_

_**I run from hate  
I run from prejudice  
I run from pessimists  
But I run too late**_

**I run my life  
Or is it running me?  
Run from my past  
I run too fast  
Or too slow it seems**

_**When lies become the truth  
That's when I run to you**___

This world keeps spinning faster  
Into a new disaster, so I run to you  
I run to you, Baby

_When it all starts coming undone  
Baby, you're the only one I run to  
I run to you_

**We run on fumes  
Your life and mine  
Like the sands of time  
Slippin' right on through**

_Our love's the only truth  
That's why I run to you_

_**This world keeps spinning faster  
To a new disaster, so I run to you  
I run to you, Baby**_

**When it all starts coming undone  
Baby, you're the only one I run to  
I run to you  
**  
_Oh oh, oh I run to you  
_  
_This world keeps spinning faster  
To a new disaster, so I run to you  
I run to you, Baby_

When it all starts coming undone  
Baby, you're the only one I run to  
I run to you, I run to you  
Yeah  
  
_**Oh oh, oh I run to you  
I'll run to you girl  
Oh Oh  
**_  
**I always run to you  
Run to you  
Run to**

By the time the song finished, my mother had tears in her eyes as she slow danced to the slightly fast song.

"Okay, now we're going to turn the mic over to the band, starting out with 'I Swear' by John Michael Montgomery." I said into the microphone. My mother was going to have a heart attack. I actually got him to come out here and sing this. It has been her favorite song since forever; she used to sing it to me as a baby.

I sent him a letter and it turns out, Esme designed his sister's home and was more than happy to come out.

We quickly descended the steps off the stage and, almost immediately, my mother enveloped me in a hug.

"I'd like to say congratulations to Mr. and Mrs. Cullen over there." John said as my mother screamed right in my ear, and I mean burst-your-friggin' eardrum screamed.

I hugged my mother one more time and said, "You're welcome" in her ear and went to sit with Emmett and Jasper near the punchbowl.

_I swear  
By the moon and stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
I swear  
Like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there  
For better or worse  
Till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
I swear_

"C'mon, baby girl, let's dance." Emmett grabbed my hand and led me onto the dance floor. I think I growled.

"Watch your feet." I grumbled.

We danced through a few more songs until another slow song came on. A hand tapped my shoulder.

"A dance with my new daughter?" Carlisle smiled calmly. I grinned and nodded.

"That song you guys did was really great. Your mother was so happy. How did you get John Michael Montgomery?" He asked curiously.

"I sent a letter. It turns out, mom designed his sister's house and he's a really big softy." I chuckled.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For making my mom happy."

"Nonsense, she's the one I should be thanking."

I looked up into his gleeful face.

"Your mother made me the happiest man alive." He smiled.

"Yeah, she's pretty great, isn't she?" I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder.

"More than anyone could imagine."

"I'm glad she has you, Carlisle." I hugged him and kissed his cheek. I really was glad she had him. He was perfect. Loving, patient, compassionate, is a doctor and don't forget really handsome.

"She needs someone to take care of her when I go to college next fall." I smiled. Someone scoffed behind me.

"Isabella Marie, I need no one to take care of me!" My mother scolded playfully.

"What? You do. You're not getting any younger. But I love ya."

"Okay, okay, can I have my husband back?" She laughed. I giggled and left the dance floor, resuming what I was doing before I was pulled out against my will.

Jasper was still sitting there, bullshitting with Emmett.

"She looks happy." Em said as I sank into my chair.

"She does, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, she deserves it, too." Jasper said.

Jasper, Emmett and I have been running around together since we were in diapers. Either Em and I were at Jasper's or he was at our's.

An hour later, everyone sat down at their designated seat and the speeches started. First off with the best man, then the maid of honor.

"Ahem, I'd like to say a few words about my father and his new wife." Edward began, "I'm so happy that he's finally found someone who loves him. And, Esme, you looked beautiful." Short, sweet and to the point.

I stood and started to speak. "Okay, well, mine's going to be a bit longer than Edward's. Mom, you've loved and supported me all my life on a waitress' salary and I'm so glad you've found Carlisle. Carlisle, I didn't think there was a perfect man for my mom until she met you. Welcome to the family."

The reception came to a close. My mother threw the bouquet, which I somehow caught. I wasn't even in the mob of girls that stood to catch it. I was sitting and the thing landed in my lap. Carlisle flicked the garter and it smacked Edward in the face.

The band played one final song, it was one of my favorites, Aerosmith's "I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing".

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
And every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure  
_

"Would you like to dance?" A velvety voice said behind me.

"Umm, sure, but if you value your feet, I wouldn't hold it against you to back out now." I laughed nervously.

"It's all in the leading." Edward smiled crookedly and my heart soared strangely. We stepped out onto the dance floor and started to turn gracefully.

_  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
_

He spun and dipped me gracefully. My cheeks flooded with warmth at the closeness of us.

_  
Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever_

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time 

After the song was over, Mom and Carlisle ran out the door and got into his Benz that was covered in white ribbons. They were going to an island and spending three weeks there. I wonder what I was going to do, being all alone in our house.

Eh, I'll figure it out. Emmett, Jasper and I piled into my old Chevy. Me driving, Jasper smushed in the middle and Emmett to his right.

"I saw you and Edward getting quite cozy down there on the dance floor." Jasper poked me in the side.

"No, Jazz, we were not getting 'cozy'. We were simply dancing. And besides, we can't stand each other, remember?" I poked him back.

"Whatever!" Emmett snorted from the other side of Jasper.

"Jasper, hit him, please." I giggled lightly. Jasper elbowed him in the gut.

"Dammit! That hurt." Emmett whined.

"Sorry, Em, but you deserved it." I giggled again.

"Yeah, yeah, abuse the giant." He pouted, crossing his arms across his chest, effectively putting a huge tear down the middle of his back. The tux was a rental!

"Oh, my god, Emmett! That's a rental!" I laughed, having to pull to the side of the road in fear of losing control of my truck.

"Fuck! I know that!" He yelled, pulling off his jacket.

"Em, Em, relax! I'll sew it!" I yelled through my peals of laughter and pulled back out onto the road.

We pulled up outside of my house, a huge, three-story plantation style. Carlisle and Edward had moved in a month ago. Except for arguing, we've never said ten words to each other.

Edward was already home, his shiny, silver Volvo was sitting in my spot in the garage. I resisted the urge to slam into the little soccer mom car with my ancient Chevy.

"Edward!" I yelled as I walked into the kitchen.

"What?!" He yelled back from the living room.

"Why the hell are you parked in my spot, again!?"

"It doesn't have your name on it, Bella!"

"You move your pussy car or I'll move it for you!"

"I have the keys!"

"Who said I was going to drive it out? I have a really capable truck and some chain. Move it or I move it for you. Take your pick."

He grumbled things I only heard little pieces of as he walked passed me to go out into the garage. "Bitch…pussy car?...stupid woman…ancient truck…"

"Love you, too, bro." I grumbled, taking my heels off.

"Okay, boys, Halo or Call of Duty?" I asked Jasper and Emmett.

"Call of Duty." They said at the same time.

"Okay, Jasper go grab something out of Em's closet and the two of you go change and I'll be in my room." I raced up the stairs to change into something comfortable.

I grabbed a pair of basketball shorts and my Joe's Crab Shack t-shirt that said 'Bite Me' with a giant red crab under it from my monster closet.

I yanked my shorts on and just as I was about to put my shirt on, someone threw my door open. I covered myself and looked at whoever barged in the door. Edward's face was flaming red as he averted his eyes.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked, pulling my shirt over my head.

"I wanted to talk to you." He honestly looked like someone kicked his puppy.

"Okay." I said skeptically. We've never been this civil to each other.

"Well, whenever you're done changing, could you meet me in my room?"

"Yeah, sure." I nodded, pulling a brush through my hair.

I walked to his room and timidly knocked on the door.

"Come in."

I walked in, unsure about what to do. My stomach was in knots and butterflies at the same time. Edward patted the place next to him on the bed. I nervously went and sat down on the edge.

"What'd you want to talk about?"

"We need to stop fighting all the time. At least until we go to college. For our parents' sake."

"Why are you telling me this? You're the one who hates me, remember?" I said coldly.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The day I met you and Carlisle. You looked at me like I was inferior or some shit."

"Again, what the hell are you talking about?"

"You, you had this look on your face! You should have seen it. You looked at me like I was gum on the bottom of your expensive shoes." I beat down the urge to scream at him.

"Whatever I did, I'm sorry. Bella, I didn't mean to hurt you or your feelings. I'd had a rough day. Personal stalker, if you will." His face softened and I think I fell in love with him even more.

"Apology accepted." I smiled. "Truce?" I stuck my hand out.

"Truce." He took my small hand in his large one. I felt an electric shock go through my hands. I think he did too, because he just looked at our joined hands.

"Umm, I gotta go. Em and Jasper are waiting for me. You can come too, if you want." I smiled again.

"No, but thanks anyway. I've got some trig I need to catch up on." He replied as I stepped out his door.

Of course, Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dumber were all for jumping to conclusions, accusing me of sleeping with him.

"Oh, my god! Will you shut up and play the damn game?" I pointed to my TV screen.

I swear, if this is how it's going to go for the next three weeks, I may just run away.

**Vampirefan17: Review, review, review! Please? Aw, please??? **

**Alpha-beta-omega1996: Yes! Please review. Pretty please with Edward on top?**


	2. Chiffon and Rose Petals EPOV

**Vampirefan17: Second chapter up, alright! Wow, I don't know about you, but ten reviews… that's awesome! What do you think alpha-beta-omega1996?**

**Alpha-beta-omega1996: I think ten reviews are awesome, but I might like to see a little bit more. PLEASE?????**

**Disclaimer: As far as I know, alpha-beta-omega1996 and I DO NOT own Twilight or the characters. She just owns the plot.**

**Chapter 2: Chiffon and Rose Petals- EPOV **

Wow, now, this might sound cheesy, but this wedding is absolutely the most beautiful, spectacular wedding I've ever been to and I'm so glad it's my father's. Carlisle is the best dad anyone could've asked for, even if he is your _adopted_ father.

I was just three years old when my parents died of some rare disease and I was put in an orphanage. One day, after the orphanage's manager was on another of his drunken rampages, Carlisle heard a scream from outside the building and ran in, only to find the manager attempting to suffocate me. I was so thankful when he filled out the adoption papers and that orphanage got shut down. It really was a crappy place. Anyways, we've lived in an enormous white house all my life. It was so big that some might even call it a mansion. Of course, my adopted sister Alice wanted to get some renovations done, and Carlisle being the rich brain surgeon he is, let her. Yes, that's when Esme came in the picture.

I was so happy when he introduced me to Esme as the woman he loved. Her daughter, Bella, though… I don't know, she seemed to immediately hate me. I remember the first day I met her. Lauren was stalking me again. She really was annoying. I saw her precious little silver Jaguar and almost decided to bump into it on purpose but then decided against it; she'd probably enjoy me acknowledging her and I couldn't afford a single dent on my precious Volvo. Anyways, so I finally get away from her and I come back to our house to find some hot brunette and Esme. Apparently that hot brunette was Bella Swan.

I was shaken out of my daydream when I heard Felix Mendelssohn Bartholdi's 'Wedding March'. Oh, yeah, and being the closest person to Carlisle, I was, of course, the best man, while Bella, being the most important person in Esme's life, was the maid of linked arms and I led her through the door. She really did look stunning. She was wearing this dark blue strapless satin dress that almost swept the floor with dark blue heels.

"Did I tell you, you look absolutely stunning today, Isabella," I whispered as we were walking down the aisle.

"You do, too, Edward," she blushed. I don't see what she means, I mean, I look the same as always except I'm wearing a tux and I have my hair gelled back. By now she was standing by some lady and I was standing by one of Carlisle's friendlier colleagues, Theodore Parra, who insists I call him Teddy and not Mr. or Dr. Parra.

Finally, Richard Wagner's 'Bridal Chorus' came on and Esme came in dressed in an extravagant white wedding dress, holding the arm of a really intimidating man with curly hair and dimples. Okay, so that really doesn't sound intimidating, but this guy was huge! And not in a bad way, just tons of muscles and looks like he could bench press my car. With my whole senior class on it. Well, Esme seemed to trust him, at least. She was so confident walking down the aisle, it was amazing.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two people in holy matrimony…" I think I stopped paying attention to the preacher about one sentence into his little speech and started paying attention to Carlisle and Esme. I noticed all the little details about them- how many tears fell from their eyes, how Esme's fingers intertwined around her bouquet of flowers- until I heard "You may now kiss the bride."

Everyone went to Esme's house for the reception. The place looked really fit for the part! The decorations were amazing! There was so much chiffon and rose petals and the house smelled like orange blossoms, lilac, and a hint of freesias and rose petals.

"May we have your attention?" I asked from a little stage that was set up. Everyone looked up at us expectantly. The huge guy adjusted his guitar and some lanky, blond dude grabbed his drumsticks.

"Hello, Edward, Emmett, Jasper and I would like to perform a song for the happy couple," Bella said into the microphone, gesturing to each of us when she said our names. I guess Emmett is the huge one and Jasper is the blond. "Mom, I love you and I only want to see you happy. Oh, and, Carlisle, welcome to the family. This song is dedicated to you two." she grinned. "Would you clear some space for the first official dance of the bride and groom?"

Bella gestured behind her and Emmett started playing the first few bars to 'I Run From You' by Lady Antebellum.

**(Bella,**_**Edward**_, _Both_**)**

_**I run from hate  
I run from prejudice  
I run from pessimists  
But I run too late**_

**I run my life  
Or is it running me?  
Run from my past  
I run too fast  
Or too slow it seems**

_**When lies become the truth  
That's when I run to you**_

_This world keeps spinning faster  
Into a new disaster, so I run to you  
I run to you, Baby_

_When it all starts coming undone  
Baby, you're the only one I run to  
I run to you_

**We run on fumes  
Your life and mine  
Like the sands of time  
Slippin' right on through**

_Our love's the only truth  
That's why I run to you_

_**This world keeps spinning faster  
To a new disaster, so I run to you  
I run to you, Baby **_

**When it all starts coming undone  
Baby, you're the only one I run to  
I run to you  
**  
_Oh oh, oh I run to you  
_  
_This world keeps spinning faster  
To a new disaster, so I run to you  
I run to you, Baby _

_When it all starts coming undone  
Baby, you're the only one I run to  
I run to you, I run to you  
Yeah  
_  
_**Oh oh, oh I run to you  
I'll run to you girl  
Oh Oh  
**_  
**I always run to you  
Run to you  
Run to**

By the time Bella and I finished, Esme had tears in her eyes as she slow-danced.

"Okay, now we're gonna give the mic over to the band, starting out with 'I Swear' by John Michael Montgomery," she spoke to the somewhat small audience. Wow, how did she get him to come down here? They must be rich or- hm, Esme is an architect so maybe… nah, that's like the chance of a lifetime, there's no way she could've designed his house, but you never know….

We quickly walked down the steps and Esme immediately smothered Bella with a hug.

"I'd like to say congratulations to Mr. and Mrs. Cullen over there," John said as Esme screamed like a… well, sort of like a crazed Jonas Brothers fan who just had their first kiss with one of the members. Wow, Edward, I think that was the weirdest simile you've ever thought of.

As the music started, I noticed Bella say something in Esme's ear and walk over to the punchbowl where those Emmett and Jasper guys were seated.

_I swear  
By the moon and stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
I swear  
Like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there  
For better or worse  
Till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
I swear_

While I danced with various people, I couldn't help but notice who Bella was dancing with. First reluctantly pulled onto the floor by Emmett, where they danced to three or four songs, including one of the best wedding songs of all-time, 'I Believe in a Thing Called Love' by The Darkness, and Carlisle asked her to dance. It was kind of funny because at the same time Carlisle asked Bella to dance, Esme asked me to dance.

"Esme?" I asked tentatively.

"What, Edward?" she smiled.

"Thanks so much for making my dad happy, he's always been an optimistic person, but I don't think I've ever seen him smile this much since he adopted me," I answered.

"Adopted?" her brow furrowed.

Right when I finished my story, as if right on cue, Bella said something about Esme and Esme yelled "Isabella Marie, I need no one to take care of me!"

They switched back so that Esme was dancing with Carlisle again and Bella walked back to the punchbowl and I continued dancing with various ladies and a few skanks here and there, all of whom asked for my number to which I wrote my favorite number, thirteen, on a piece of paper. Dimwits.

An hour later the speeches started, first up being the best man, of course, and then the maid of honor.

"Ahem, I'd like to say a few words about my father and his new wife," I began after getting everyone's attention. "I'm so happy that he found someone who loves him. Oh, and by the way, Esme you looked beautiful." Ah, short, sweet, and to the point.

Like I said **(Lolololol, Twilight movie)**, the maid of honor goes next. "Okay, well mine's going to be a bit longer than Edward's. Mom, you've loved and supported me all my life on a waitress's salary and I'm so glad that you've found Carlisle. Carlisle, I didn't think there was a perfect enough man for my mom until she found you. Welcome to the family."

The reception finally came to a close and Bella caught the bouquet without trying and Carlisle flicked the garter where it smacked right into my face while I was getting some more punch.

The band played one final song, Aerosmith's 'I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing', definitely one of my favorites.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
And every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure_

"Would you like to dance?" I asked Bella from behind me.

"Um, sure, but if you value your feet, I wouldn't hold it against you to back out now," she laughed nervously.

"It's all in the leading." I smiled and we stepped out onto the dance floor and started to turn gracefully. Horrible dancer, my ass.

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

I spun and dipped her, ever so gracefully, I might add. Her cheeks flooded with warmth at the closeness of us. I couldn't help but chuckle at that.

_Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever _

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing _

_I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time_

Esme and Carlisle ran over to my dad's Mercedes-Benz and drove off to the airport. I wasn't allowed to tell anyone, but Carlisle bought Esme an island, Isle Esme, as a wedding gift and that's where they were spending their three week honeymoon.

I hopped into my Volvo when a big rusty Chevy swerved in front of me. Oh my God, is that Bella? You could see through the back of the truck, there was one of those windows in the back of the truck so that you could see everyone inside of it and it looked like Bella, Jasper, and Emmett. For some reason, Jasper elbowed Emmett and Emmett's tux split in half. All of a sudden, Bella pulled over and I'm pretty sure she was laughing as I passed her.

When I got to the house I pulled into the first spot I saw and walked into the kitchen to get a drink, but moved on to the living room after seeing there wasn't anything that interested me.

Hm, I wonder where Alice is…. Oh, stupid me, of course she's rewarding herself for arranging the wedding and is taking a shopping break!

"Edward!" Bella yelled as soon as she walked through the kitchen door (it's connected to the garage).

"What!" I yelled back, sounding more like a statement than a question.

"Why the hell are you parked in my spot again?" she yelled, coming into the living room.

Here we go again. "It doesn't have your name on it, Bella!" I yelled as my brilliant comeback.

"You move your pussy car or I'll move it for you!" Okay, that didn't make sense, I have the keys, oh brilliant one!

"I have the keys!" I shouted.

"Who said I was going to drive it out? I have a really capable truck and some chain. Move it or I move it for you. Take your pick." Dammit! I hate when Bella does that. Sighing, I got up and walked away, muttering some unintelligible things I couldn't even understand.

"Bitch… pussy car?... stupid woman… ancient truck…." I muttered walking to the garage.

"Love you, too, bro!" she shouted, taking her heels off.

I could hear everything pretty clearly in the garage, so I wasn't surprised to find the Three Musketeers had already left. Bella said she'd be in her room, right? Ugh, I hate to have to be respectful to her, but we really should get along, at least when we're around our parents.

I threw open Bella's door only to find she was wearing a pair of basketball shirts… and nothing else. I blushed furiously and looked away. I couldn't help but think of it, though. What? I'm a guy it's what guys do, right? Damn hormones. She _was_ nice, though.

"What the hell do you want?" she shouted while turning around to put her Joe's Crab Shack shirt on.

"I wanted to talk to you." I said, putting on my best puppy-dog face so she would agree.

"Okay…?" Bella asked skeptically. Well, she had a right to doubt me, I mean, we've never been this civil to each other.

"Well, whenever you're done changing, could you meet me in my room?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure," she nodded, pulling a brush through her hair.

I sat in my room writing some sheet music while I was waiting for Bella to come in.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Come in!" I shouted from my bed, quickly stashing my sheet music under my pillow before she came in to find me doing something so… feminine.

I patted the space on the bed next to me.

"What'd you wanna talk about?" she asked, her brow furrowing.

"We need to stop fighting all the time. At least until college. For our parents' sake." I told her honestly.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who hates me, remember?" she said coldly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I wondered.

"The day I met you and Carlisle. You looked at me like I was inferior or some shit."

"Again, what the hell are you talking about?" I felt really dumb for that being the only thing I seemed capable of saying.

"You, you had this look on your face! You should've seen it. You looked at me like I was gum on the bottom of your expensive shoes." She looked like she was using all her strength not to scream. But wait, what is she talking- Lauren! That's right, I was annoyed by her and… oh….

"Whatever I did, I'm sorry. Bella, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'd had a rough day. Personal stalker, if you will." I announced.

"Apology accepted. Truce?" she asked, sticking out her right hand.

"Truce." I agreed, enveloping her tiny hand in my huge one. It felt like holding on to an electric eel, except, you know, without it being fatal and making you look like those cartoons where you see the person's skeleton and their hair stands up like Albert Einstein. I think she noticed, too, because she kept looking back and forth between me and our hands joined together.

"Umm, I gotta go, Em and Jazz are waiting for me, you can come to, if you want." she offered.

"No, but thanks anyway. I've got some trig homework to catch up on," I replied as she stepped out the door.

Of course I forgot all about my trigonometry homework when I thought about that sheet music under my pillow. I ran through what I had so far and realized it sounded really happy. I think I knew just who to dedicate it to, a fresh beginning, Bella.

**Vampirefan17: Really stupid ending, I know, don't hate me, okay? Oh, and sorry for the delay, it was the last week of school for me and it was really hectic and blah, blah blah…. Anyways, thanks for the reviews and keep 'em coming PLEASE??? I will personally promise a… um… well, I'm broke so that doesn't work… Pretty please with mold on top, though? Oh, and the orphanage part of this story is from Fall Down Again Bella's 'My Sunshine' to those who care about disclaimers! **

**Alpha-beta-omega1996: That was Vampirefan17's chapter; I'll have mine out within the next few days. Read and Review! Please????**


	3. Rosalie and Tattoes

**..Creed.: I'm so sorry! My life has been so hectic right now. For the past week, I had to keep myself at bay, without internet or a computer, while I listened to a stuck up, Brit bashing me and my country. So not cool. And yes, I changed my name from Alpha-beta-omega1996.**

**Vampirefan17: Woo-hoo, another chapter! Hey, you cannot blame me for the delay this time, k? Review! Hey, if you take the first two letters of Renee, the first two letters of Victoria, and the first and third letters of Edward you get review! So if not for us, do it because it has their names in it and they'd be very sad to see it go to waste! (Yes, I totally made that up on the spot, lol)**

BPOV

"Whoo!" I yelled as I jumped from one couch to the other, landing on Emmett, who was concentrating on beating Jasper on my Xbox.

"Bella! You just lost me the game!" He whined like a child who can't have a cookie before dinner.

"Sorry. Meant to land beside you. Where's Aunt Kate?"

"Oh, she left for Vegas last night. Won't be back till next Friday." Like mother, like son.

"So, we're here, by ourselves, no adult supervision, until next Friday?"

"Yep." He replied happily.

"Bella?" Edward's sister, Alice, came bouncing down the steps. I really liked Alice. She was the epitome of hyper. And I loved it.

"Huh, pixie?" I asked.

"Will you go shopping with me? Pretty please?"

"Umm, yeah, why not? Lemme go get dressed." I smiled, running up the steps. I grabbed my Hollister skinnies and an American Eagle hoodie. When I got downstairs, I grabbed my Uggs and purse and met her back by the front door.

"Who's driving?"

"Me, duh." She scoffed. I stuck my tongue out at her.

It was a short drive to the Port Angeles mall. Alice nearly dragged me into the mall.

"Hey, Al?" I asked, remembering I needed to drop off the new designs where I worked.

"What?"

"Have you ever had a tattoo or anything other than your ears pierced?" She shook her head.

"Oh, but that sounds fun!"

"Well, that's the kind of place where I work."

"Okay, don't you need permission if you're under eighteen?" She asked.

"Not where we're going."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." I said as I walked into Clearwater's Tattoos where I designed tattoos.

"Leah!" I squealed as I jumped into my best friend's hug.

"Hey, girl! Where's the new design you've been working on? Me and Seth have been dying to see it!"

"Right here." I patted my purse. "But first I want you to do my little pixie friend. Alice, this is my best friend Leah, Leah, this is Alice, my new step-sister."

"How come I never met you before?" Leah asked Alice while looking at me.

"Leah, you know why! Mom would have a heart attack if she found out I worked here and if I told Alice, Alice would probably tell her brother and he would tell mom just to spite me. No offense, Ally."

"None taken, I do tell Edward everything." Alice shrugged.

"Okay, Alice, tattoo or piercing? If it's a piercing I'll do it, if it's a tattoo, Bells or Seth will do it."

"Ooh, who designed all these?" Alice walked over to the wall where all my designs hung. I raised my hand sheepishly.

"Bella! These are amazing! Do you think I should get one? How steady are your hands? Is it safe? Sterile? Does it hurt? Will my dad flip out? Which one should I get?" The questions came pouring out of her mouth.

"Thanks. It's completely up to you whether to get one or not. And as for how steady my hands are, have you seen the tattoo on Em's back, or the one on Jasper's hip? I designed them especially for them and did them myself." The only adult who knows about my job is my aunt Kate. She's just as easygoing as Emmett is.

"Oh yeah, the one on Emmett's shoulders is amazing!" The tattoo Emmett had is a memorial for his father. I did it about a year ago. It was the most intricate tattoo I've ever done. I had to stop several times because I was sobbing so hard. My uncle Keith was the closest thing I had to a father. It was a huge gothic cross with wings that stretched from shoulder blade to shoulder blade with each individual feather in ink. The inscription below it read, "Beloved father, husband, brother, uncle and friend. Keith McCarty, until we meet again." in my finest hand.

"But I thought he told my dad that one of his friends at school did it." Alice cocked her head to the side. I'm better at giving tattoos than getting them. I only have one tiny one on my right hip I did myself.

"Em's my best friend. Home and at school, except for Leah here. So it wasn't a total lie." I shrugged.

"I think I'll get this one." Alice pointed to a dainty, tribal design heart.

"You sure? I have some new designs I've been working on." I grabbed my sketchbook from my bag.

"Seth!" I yelled. He came from the back room, wiping his hands on his jeans. His two little brothers, Paul and Jared followed him out. Paul and Jared were eight and six and I loved them to pieces.

"What do you wa—Bells!" He ran and grabbed me into a hug. It's hard to believe that Harry, Seth and Leah's dad, let his fifteen year old work at his nineteen year old sister's tattoo shop, but he did.

"Okay, need oxygen!" I gasped at the crushing of my lungs.

"Sorry, do you have the new designs?"

"Yes, but first. Are my boys too old for a kiss?" I put on my puppy dog face and turned to Paul and Jared.

"No!" They both jumped into my arms, kissing all over my face, knocking me down.

"Okay, okay, help!" I laughed as Paul straddled my stomach and started tickling my ribs.

Seth grabbed Paul and I picked Jared up and threw him over my shoulder.

"Alice, this is Seth. And these two rascals are Paul and Jared. Guys this is Alice." I grabbed my sketchbook from the counter.

"Here's my new designs." I handed the book to Seth. He 'ooh'ed and 'ahh'ed over my new designs.

"Do you want me to work on yours for a while, Leah?" Leah has an incomplete set of angel wings on her back that I've been working on for a few months now and my hand keeps falling asleep.

"Sure, but you can do Pixie's first." She shrugged.

"Bella, how much will this hurt?"

"Well, this one," I pulled up my sweatshirt and pulled down the waistband of my jeans to reveal my tiny star on my right hip, "Hurt less than it would if you kicked a wall barefooted. What I tell people is it's like a match. You light it, blow it out and drag it across your skin; it isn't quite painful but still hurts a little bit. I'll help you with all the cleaning and keeping it sterile."

"You wanted that heart, right?" I pointed to the one on the wall. She nodded nervously.

"Ally, don't worry. Do you want to think about it?"

"No because if I don't do it now, I'll never do it." She gulped.

"Okay, where do you want it?" I led her to the table behind the curtain.

"Umm, right here," she pointed to the back of her neck. "Do you think you could make it really small?"

"Sure, hon, and keep talking to me if you need something to distract you." I pulled my gloves on and started to prep her neck.

I prepped the needle and pressed it to the sensitive skin on the back of her neck. If she starts crying, I swear to God, I'll lose it. I never finish the tattoo if they're crying, except for Emmett's because that was for other reasons.

"So, Bella, you know the new girl Rose? I have been wanting to go see that new Johnny Depp movie. Ya know, Public Enemies. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me and I could call Rosalie and ask whether she wants to go." Alice whispered and cringed a little bit. I was already about halfway done.

"Ooh, that's a really good one. Em and I went to see it last week when it first came out. Jasper was out of town and we were bored. I'd love to see it again. You want to make a girl's night of it? Ask her if she wants to come back to the house and we can stay up all night watching movies, or whatever." I said, placing a bandage over the healing scar.

"Yay!" She squealed. "I'll go call Rose. Is it done? It didn't really hurt at all."

"Yep. You'll have to wash it, like, four times a day and for the next week or so, it will feel like a bad sunburn and even peel like one, no matter what, don't peel it. I'll help you with keeping it clean. Mine got infected because I didn't keep it clean and picked at it when it peeled."

"Okay, how much do I owe you guys for the ink?"

"Ally, it's on the house. It was so small; it barely used any at all."

"Alright. I'm going to call Rosalie." She grinned happily. I'm actually pretty happy myself. She didn't act like I hurt her at all. And Alice is the type of person who makes her pain known by yelling or crying.

She whipped out her little expensive cell phone.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

"Hello?" I answered my phone.

"Bella! You've gotta come home. Emmett fell and hit his head pretty hard." Edward's voice carried through my phone.

"Okay, is he unconscious?" I asked, grabbing Alice's keys from her purse and tugging her along behind me.

"Yeah. He is. He mutters things incoherently like "the gummy bear's got my corn"." Edward sounded really nervous. I stopped Alice and I dead in our tracks.

"Where's Jasper?" I seethed.

"He left to go call the ambulance." Edward said, bewildered.

"Go find him and put him on the phone!" I growled.

"H-hey, Belly Bean!" Jasper laughed nervously.

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" I screeched.

"W-we were just joking around." He defended.

"You probably scared the poor guy to death! Go and wake Emmett up, NOW!" I put the finality and authority into my voice.

"But Bella!"

"Now! And put Edward back on the phone. We adults will be home in a few hours."

"Bella?" Edward asked. My heart beat erratically.

"Sorry. Emmett and Jasper used to pull that shit on me and our moms. He would fall down the steps and pretend to be knocked out. I am really sorry for not warning you about the two jackasses. Thanks for calling me first instead of calling the squad. We could get into some trouble. But, Alice and I will be home in a few hours or so, if you need me, call me." It was kind of endearing how much he cared.

"Alright. Thanks. Bye."

"Bye." _I love you._ I added in my mind.

"Ali, if Emmett ever falls down the steps, ignore him unless he's bleeding." She looked at me curiously.

"Emmett and Jasper always used to pretend to fall down the steps, giving me and our parents freaking heart attacks. We've started to ignore them lately. But they've never done it around you or Edward and they pulled that shit today. That was Edward that just called me, freaking out, thinking Emmett was actually hurt. So like I said, just ignore them."

"Oh, okay, I thought something was actually wrong."

"So, did you get a hold of Rosalie?"

"Yeah, I did. She's supposed to meet us at Café Habana in half an hour."

"Okay, do you want to shop until it's time to meet her?"

"Uh-huh. I need to get a new pair of shoes for this party we were invited to next Saturday." She shrugged nonchalantly. Oh my God! Why do people never tell me things?! First with Aunt Kate going to Vegas, now parties I was invited to!

"Alice! Why didn't you tell me?" I asked as we walked into the shoe store.

"Because…well, just because I forgot. Besides, I already have your outfit picked out."

"How can you remember to pick out my outfit and forget to tell me about the party?"

"I don't know?" She shrugs, pointing out a pair of gold, strappy heels that would wrap all the way around your calves. "These are so cute!"

"Alright, well get those and we'll have just enough time to get to the café."

"What? No! I just said they were cute. In theory, I never said I was even thinking about buying them." She said defiantly.

"Well, can we come back after we eat? I'm so hungry, it's not even funny." I begged. She looked at my pouting face and I could see her resolve crumbling in her eyes.

"Fine," she said flatly. "Let's go." She grabbed my hand and practically skipped out of the store and toward the other end of the mall where Café Habana was.

"Hello, what can I do for you today?" Ugh! I forgot Mike Newton worked as a host here!

"Nothing, Mike, just seat us with her." Alice snapped, pointing to a beautiful blonde girl sitting at a booth.

"Okay. And by the way you ladies look wonderful today."

"Fuck off, Newton." I said stiffly. He leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"I don't want to fuck off, I want to fuck you. Maybe throw in a little pixie and it'd be a party."

"I swear to God, Newton. If you don't back up off me right this second, I will hurt you." He backed up and tried to look professional. "Now, just take us to our goddamn table."

"Here you go. If you need anything, anything at all, let me know." He said with a disgusting grin as he sat at our table.

"Oh, go stalk someone, sleaze." The beautiful girl, Rosalie, said. I had a feeling she and I will get along really well.

Mike's face fell as he loped back to the podium.

"Rose, this is Bella Swan. Bella this is Rosalie Hale."

"Oh yeah, aren't you that new girl that hangs out with Lauren Mallory?" I nearly gagged. Lauren was the Queen Bee at our high school. She never really messes with me, though, because she knows she can't humiliate me and never does anything physical because she knows I'll retaliate.

"Yeah, she seems like an okay person. Aren't you the girl who always hangs out with that football player, Emmett McCarty?" She asked, taking a sip of her water.

"Uh huh. Nothing better than hanging out with Em, that's for sure, right Ally?" I laughed.

"Are you guys, like, together? Because you always seem so close and always touching." Rose asked, she kept her expression cool, but I could see the anger, hurt and jealousy in her ocean blue eyes.

Alice and I looked at each other and busted out laughing. Rosalie immediately looked shocked.

"Ohmigod, no!" I guffawed. "He's my frigging cousin for Christ's sake!"

"Sorry." She said sheepishly.

"Hello, my name's Anna. What can I get you girls today?" The waitress asked.

"I'll have a Caesar salad." Rosalie said.

"Me too." Alice requested, handing Anna her menu.

"I think I'll have the Jamaican-Jerk chicken on a bed of rice. Ooh, and a strawberry-kiwi smoothie, please and thank you." I smiled and handed her my menu.

"Coming right up."

"When does the movie start?" Rose asked.

"5:00." Alice replied.

"It's really good. I loved it." I smiled again.

We spent a few minutes getting to know Rosalie.

"So, how'd you fall into the clutches of Lauren?" Alice asked, taking a sip of my smoothie, which we were passing around the table.

"She seemed like she was pretty okay. She was the first person to talk to me. So I've just been sticking with her and her crew." Rosalie shrugged. "Why?"

"No reason. You seem so different that Lauren, though. She's so hateful to everybody that doesn't bow down to her. And she has it in for me and Bella, but never acts on it." Alice explained.

"Why?"

"Because we hang with the hottest guys in school and she knows she'd never have a chance with them if she's mean to us." I smirked.

"You do!?" She almost screeched.

"Yeah, my stepbrother, cousin and best friend." I said with a nod of my head.

The check came and we all paid our portions and left for the movie theater.

"Sour gummy worms, one extra large popcorn and an extra large Pib X-tra." The girls looked shocked, I have no idea why though. "What do you girls want?"

"I'll just have a pack of Resee's and a bottle of water. Ally?" Rose asked.

"Oh, I'll have a large popcorn, Sno-Caps and a large Mountain Dew."

"Where will you put it all?" Rosalie asked us incredulously after we paid, poured miraculous amounts of butter on my and Alice's popcorn and went to our seats in the very front of the theater.

"I don't know." I shrugged, munching on some popcorn.

The theater was near empty. Save for a few couples, scattered here and there. When Johnny Depp appeared on the screen in all his 1930's garb, I pressed my thumb and forefinger in my mouth and let out a low and slow whistle that had a lot of people chuckling and making catcalls of their own.

When the movie was over, Rosalie had to get home. She couldn't stay because she had some major studying to do on the Bio test on Monday.

We said goodbye and headed to our respective homes. Once back in my room, I slipped on some flannel boxers and a black tank top.

I said good-night to Emmett, Alice and Edward and retired from a long, tiring day.

**..Creed.: Please, please, please review! Reviews are better than going and seeing a new movie with your girls...well, not quite.**

**Vampirefan17: But close! Um, so I'm going to be gone for, like, three weeks… he he, sorry! I'll get the next chapter up asap, but don't expect it to be up before a week! However, review and I will personally give you a cyber-cookie!!!**


End file.
